VK Plus A Few
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: It's technically a YukiXZero fanfiction with a few OC's added in. Hence the name 'VK and a few'
1. Prologue

**AN: Yeah. I know. I'm new and I'm sort of useless at writing stories. *dodges a swing from Yuki's Artemis* Stop trying to destroy me! I'm just writing a peaceful author's note and I can't do that while you're trying to destroy me can I? Besides! This story is VK plus an OC. Pairings will be mentioned in the story. Oh, and watch the OC. She's very interesting. R&R! After Hiou Shizuka and after Zero returns to school.**

**AND THE BORING DISCLAIMER…**

**No, I do not own Vampire Knight, even though I wish I did. **

(3 DAYS BEFORE ACTUAL PROLOGUE)

'Chairman, are you sure? How do you know that this girl isn't as bad as her mother?' asked Yagari doubtfully. 'I'm sure, Yagari.' replied Kaien. 'But she's-' started Yagari. 'No, it'll be fine. She'll be in the Night Class, not really noticed anyway.' continued Kaien. 'Zero and Yuki would notice.' stated Yagari. 'Yes, but they don't know her name, do they?' asked Kaien. Yagari pondered this for a while and handed the chairman the file.  
>(ACTUAL PROLOGUE)<br>The young girl combed her long lavender coloured hair.

She tied it up into two ponytails and let them flow freely around her shoulders.

She donned her Night Class uniform and tied the red ribbon.

For once in her life, she was happy to be who she was.

She was happy to be Miyuki Shizuka.

**AN: Yes, my OC is Hiou Shizuka's daughter. So there! Besides, it was an OC! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Would have gotten this posted earlier if the site had let me post earlier! SUPER XD! Oh, and Yuki? Do the disclaimer.  
>Yuki: Fine.<br>Crystal-LeeAFFN does not own Vampire Knight even though she wishes she could.  
><strong>-'Okay, everyone GET BACK!' Yuki screamed as they pushed the Day Class back. 'GET…BACK!' protested Zero. Boom! The doors of the Moon Dorm flew open. 'We're too late!' sighed Yuki. 'KYAH!' screamed the girls. Yuki gave a fleeting sigh.  
>'Kaname-senpai!'<br>'Aido-senpai is so cute!'  
>'No way, I saw him first!'<br>'Yuki, thank you for working so hard today.' said Kaname, smiling at her. 'Yes, of course, Kaname-senpai!' replied Yuki bowing slightly. Zero rolled his eyes. When all the known Night Class students had passed, there was one last girl standing at the back. She looked nervous. Ichijou noticed her and ran back for her. 'Come on, Miyuki. There's no need to be afraid.' he said, extending his hand. The younger girl took Ichijou's hand and followed him. But she stopped in front of Yuki. Zero stood in front of her protectively. He didn't trust this girl. She looked like someone familiar. 'It's nice to meet you in person, Zero. My mother said you were a nice-looking boy. You too, Yuki.' she said and giggled. Then she continued following Ichijou.

'Miyuki, how did you know Yuki and Zero?' asked Kaname. 'From my mother.' she said. 'Who exactly is your mother?' asked Ruka. Miyuki looked down at her feet and shuffled around for a while. 'Um…Hiou Shizuka.' she muttered, hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. 'Could you repeat that?' said Aidou. 'I haven't really told anyone about my family except the Chairman.' said Miyuki nervously. 'It's okay, Miyuki, you can trust us. promise.' said Ichijou. 'She's Hiou Shizuka.' Miyuki sighed. Kaname was surprised. But then again, everyone else was too. Miyuki looked at the floor. 'Um…' she stammered and left suddenly.

Yuki and Zero were patrolling around the Moon Dorm when they found Miyuki sitting at the place where Yuki usually watched Kaname. Zero glared at the younger girl. Miyuki looked up at them. 'Hi, Yuki and Zero. How lovely to see you again.' she said. 'You seem…troubled, Miyuki. What's the problem?' Yuki asked. 'Oh…I…my family.' stammered Miyuki, hanging her legs off the side of the ledge. 'What about your family?' asked Zero. Miyuki tucked a lock of her hair away from her cherry-blossom coloured eyes. 'My mother.' she continued. 'What about your mother?' pushed Yuki. 'My mother is Hiou Shizuka.' Miyuki said before slipping off the ledge and falling to the ground below them. 'I knew Shizuka had something to do with this!' said Zero and jumped down after her. Yuki looked up at the window where Kaname usually was. He was there. And he was watching. Soon, Yuki jumped right down after them.

'Your mother is HIOU SHIZUKA? THE PERSON WHO TURNED ME?' screamed Zero. 'I…I…um…yeah, I guess…' stammered Miyuki. Zero cocked the Bloody Rose and pointed it at her. His finger was on the trigger. Yuki jumped in front of her. 'Zero, no!' she said. Zero put the gun back in his blazer. 'Miyuki! Where are you?' shouted a voice from up on the ledge. 'Oh! I'm coming, Ichijou!' Miyuki replied, sprinting off to where the voice came. Yuki had a flashback of what happened when Maria-san came. Then she fell to the floor. Zero, fortunately, caught her and took her back to her dorm.  
>(THE NEXT DAY, CHOCOLATE DAY!)<br>'I think I should give Kaname-senpai chocolate.' squealed Yuki to her friend Yori. 'You and a few thousand other girls. Today IS Saint Chocolate's Day.' said Yori. 'Yup! So I should give him some chocolate!' said Yuki.  
>(Over In The Moon Dorm)<br>'Ichijou, what is Chocolate Day?' asked Miyuki. 'It's a day where all the girls worship us and give us chocolates and say that they love us.' said Aidou. Ichijou stared at Aidou. 'Um…Aidou, you're not helping.' he said. Miyuki didn't hear him. 'Really? I used to like chocolates…' said Miyuki thoughtfully. 'So…it's only between the Day Class and the Night Class or can Night Class pupils give other Night Class pupils chocolates? Or can the Day Class give other pupils from Day Class chocolates? Can Night Class people give Day Class people chocolates?' she asked. 'No. Yes. Yes. And yes.' said Ichijou. 'Really?' said Miyuki, smiling. 'Very interesting.' Aidou looked at her suspiciously. 'What is she planning?' he wondered. 'Then…here's a chocolate for you, Ichijou!' said Miyuki, holding a pack of chocolates out and grinning. **(A/N: I know, sort of cheesy) **Ichijou looked at Miyuki with a weird look on his face but took the chocolates anyway. 'Thank you, Miyuki.' he said.  
>(LATER THAT DAY)<br>'OKAY! Here are the rules of Chocolate Day! All the Night Class members have to line up at the gates and get as many chocolates as they can!' said Yuki suddenly. She blew her whistle and everyone got as much chocolates as they could, except Miyuki. She just stood to one side as she watched Ichijou, Aidou, Kaname and other get chocolates. Even Ruka got a box! Miyuki got completely ignored, but she didn't mind. She was new here. Ichijou looked at Miyuki and realized that she didn't have any. He wanted to do something about it. Later on when they were in class, Ichijou wondered if Miyuki was sad about not getting any chocolates. 'Miyuki, did you get any chocolates?' he asked. Miyuki shook her head. 'No, I didn't. Why?' she replied. 'That's sad. Do you want some?' he continued. 'No, it's okay.' Miyuki sighed and left again.  
>(OUT ON THE LEDGE WHERE YUKI AND ZERO NORMALLY PATROLLS)<br>Miyuki sighed. Yuki and Zero weren't patrolling out here yet. She was slightly happy they weren't. But what is it about Zero that Yuki doesn't notice? What is it that Yuki overlooks, yet sees in Kaname? It isn't looks. It isn't personality. It's the fact that she looks up to Kaname as an idol. She doesn't in Zero, even though she's been with him longer than she has with Kaname. Miyuki sighed. 'Miyuki? What are you doing out here?' It was Kaname. 'I'm just thinking, Kaname.' she replied. 'But I have something to say. Something that isn't quite nice. But I have to say it, or it'll be caught up in me forever.' Kaname smiled at her. 'What is it that you have to say?' he asked. 'What does Yuki see in you? Why is it that she loves you more than she does Zero, if she loves him at all? I know that you saved her, but Zero has cared about her as much as you have, maybe even more, so what's the difference?' Miyuki asked.

**Crystal: What will Kaname reply to that?  
>Miyuki: You make me sound really weird.<br>Crystal: Your personality is like that. You are my OC.  
>Yuki: Now time for the preview. I can do it, right?<br>Crystal: Sure, I suppose.  
>So what will Kaname reply to that?<br>Crystal: Hm…what will you reply, Kaname?  
>Kaname: Don't ask. I'll tell you in chapter 2!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I feel…like I've got writer's block. But I'm still lucky I can still write so I can post off these stories to the readers! Someone do the disclaimer! I'm not doing it anymore!  
>Yuki: Fine! I'll do it!<br>Disclaimer: No, Crystal-LeeAFFN does not own Vampire Knight, but if she did, Ichiru wouldn't die and Yuki wouldn't run off with Kaname.  
>Muahahaha! Enjoy and please R&amp;R!<br>**-

Kaname was shocked by this quote. 'I have to go now. But I'll be back to see Zero and Yuki up here.' said Miyuki as she slipped off the side. Soon, Yuki and Zero reached the ledge. 'Kaname? What are you doing out here?' Yuki asked. 'I'm just thinking about what Miyuki said. ' said Kaname. 'And what's that, Kuran?' asked Zero. 'She said, "What does Yuki see in you? Why is it that she loves you more than she does Zero, if she loves him at all? I know that you saved her, but Zero has cared about her as much as you have, maybe even more, so what's the difference?"' quoted Kaname. 'What?' said Yuki questioningly. 'You can ask her. She's down there.' continued Kaname. Yuki thanked Kaname and jumped down to see Miyuki. She was hiding under a tree, reading a book with a book light that was simply grown into the tree. 'Hi, Yuki.' said Miyuki. 'Hi, Miyuki. Listen, about what you said to Kaname…'said Yuki. 'Uh huh. What about what I said?' replied Miyuki. 'Well…I'm shocked you would say something so horrible to Kaname! He's a pureblood, and a rather important one, too! He's my friend and he saved me! I don't believe how mean that was!' continued Yuki, rather angrily. Miyuki put her hand over the light and it turned off. 'I'm just quoting the truth.' she continued. She closed her book and sprinted up the side of the wall to the ledge. 'See you later, Kaname.' she said and walked back to class.

(THE NEXT DAY)  
>Miyuki closed her book with one hand. 'What do you need to ask me, Zero?' she asked. Zero walked to her. 'What you said last night? That actually was really nice. Thank you.' he said. 'You're welcome, Zero.' Miyuki replied. 'Miyuki! It's time to go!' shouted Ichijou. 'I'm coming! See you later, Zero.' said Miyuki, and walked off. 'Hi, Ichijou.' she said. 'Hi, Miyuki. I heard from Kaname you said some pretty mean things last night.' replied Ichijou. 'I guess…but I warned him that it was going to be mean. Do you want to hear what I told him?' said Miyuki. 'Yeah, why not?' Ichijou said. Miyuki told him exactly what she had said to Kaname. 'Well, that does sound a little mean. But it doesn't sound THAT bad.' whistled Ichijou. 'I know, but Yuki didn't find it very nice.' said Miyuki.<br>(LATER THAT DAY)  
>'Okay, everyone, get back! They're coming!' said Yuki.<br>'Oh look, here they come!'  
>'Kaname-senpai is mine!'<br>'I saw him first!'  
>'Ichijou-senpai is so CUTE!'<br>The doorway to the Moon Dorm opened and all the girls squealed. 'Hello again, Yuki.' said Kaname. After most of the members had passed, Ichijou came by with Miyuki.  
>(LATER EVEN MORE)<br>Miyuki ran through the hallways. 'Miyuki! Come back!' shouted Ichijou, searching for her.  
>'Eh? Ichijou? What are they doing here?'<br>'Ichijou, what's going on?' asked Yuki. 'Miyuki ran off again. It seems she doesn't know fear.' replied Ichijou. As he ran off again, Aidou came walking. 'Yuki-chan, good afternoon!' he said. 'Aidou-senpai!' said Yuki, looking at him strangely. Aidou walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug from the back.  
>'NOOOOO HE'S HUGGING HER!'<br>'WHY DO PREFECTS GET SO MUCH ATTENTION?'  
>'Ai…Aidou-senpai!' stammered Yuki. 'Yuki, you will be ill-treated by the girls who have gone mad with jealousy.' Aidou replied. He let go of her and ran off to follow Ichijou. 'Wow, I hope they get Miyuki-san back okay.' said Yuki to her friend Yori. 'Yeah, what a problem.' Yori replied. 'Yeah, I know. Miyuki's like a cannonball.' continued Yuki. 'No, you.' said Yori, gesturing to the pack of angry girls. 'Uh oh. I'll see you later, Yori!' she shouted, running off.<br>'YOU BETTER GIVE US AN EXPLANATION, PREFECT!'  
>They ran up until Yuki caught hold of a banister. As the angry girls passed, Yuki hauled herself up to the other side. 'Are you having trouble being chased?' said Ichijou. He was there too? 'Yeah.' said Yuki breathlessly. 'Where's Miyuki?' 'Um…well, when I was chased by girls, she ran off. I think she's hiding up in a tree somewhere.' said Ichijou, blushing. 'No, actually, I'm up here.' said Miyuki, hanging her legs over the banister. 'Where were you, Miyuki? I was looking for you everywhere!' said Ichijou. 'I was here for a while, actually.' said Miyuki. 'I was here for an hour, waiting for someone to find me, you know.' 'Well, I was trying! If you wanted someone to find you, why didn't you tell me?' sighed Ichijou. 'I know. It's just more fun seeing you all run around to try to find me.' grinned Miyuki, smiling. 'Yeah, and speaking of finding, where's Aidou?' 'HELP ME!' Aidou screamed, getting chased by some girls. Miyuki flipped herself over, hung her feet over the rods of the banister and grabbed Aidou's hands. Then she flipped Aidou up onto the landing. 'What the-' said Aidou. 'You said you wanted help. I gave you help.' said Miyuki calmly. 'Not like that! I wanted you to help me get the girls away!' said Aidou. 'Then we should've called Zero! You should have told me!' said Miyuki. Yuki smiled. Okay, that was hilarious. 'Speaking of Zero, where is he?' she asked.<p>

'Zero, I need to talk to you.' said Kaname. Zero glared at him and followed him. 'Zero, Yuki is mine and you know it.' said Kaname after they had reached a secluded area. 'I know that, Kaname. What makes you think I care?' replied Zero. Kaname scoffed. 'It's actually quite obvious. I can tell.' he said. 'Oh, really. What can you tell, specifically?' asked Zero blandly. Kaname looked into Zero's eyes and grinned. 'You love her.'  
>-<p>

**Crystal: LE GASP! WHAT WILL ZERO REPLY?  
>Yuki: I don't know!<br>Kaname: Preview time!  
>WHAT WIL ZERO REPLY?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**VBD (very boring disclaimer): I DO. NOT. OWN. VAMPIRE KNIGHT. EVEN. THOUGH I WANT. TO.**

-  
>Zero stared back at Kaname. 'I-I-I don't!' he protested. Kaname smiled. 'Oh, I think you do.' said Kaname. 'Even if you didn't, then, you would be more enthusiastic about Yuki's rather obvious crush on me. It was surprising that she could be so obvious.' 'Don't speak about her like that!' screamed Zero.<p>

There was a scream in the distance.  
>Miyuki raised her nose in the air and paled, her normally cherry-blossom coloured eyes bright red. 'It's blood. Yuki, you better get to the courtyard now.' she said. 'Why?' asked Yuki. 'If you care about Zero, go!' screamed Miyuki. Yuki ran off immediately.<p>

Zero staggered away from the scene. The blood wouldn't be very good for the new girl Miyuki. Unfortunately, Miyuki was already there. 'Zero, I want-no, I need you to stay right here.' she said. 'Why?' I replied. 'Because Yuki is coming.' said Miyuki. Yuki. He stood on the spot. 'Thank you, Zero. YUKI! He's here!' screamed Miyuki. Yuki ran out to Zero. 'Zero! Zero! A-Are you okay?' she asked. Zero shook his head painfully and Yuki led him to the chairman's office, Miyuki following them while growing grass on the blood stains. When they reached tile, Miyuki got a cloth and wiped up the stains instead. When they reached Chairman Cross's room, he took them straight to the nurse. Kaien handed Miyuki Zero's blood soaked clothes and Miyuki tried really hard not to take some blood while taking it away to get washed. Moments later, Miyuki came back. 'Yuki-san. Is he okay?' Miyuki asked. Yuki shook her head. 'He's been hurt really bad.' replied Yuki. Miyuki looked at the floor. 'I know what it's like to lose someone you love. My mother…and my father…but the worst was my best friend. He disappeared when I was ten. He was only ten and his name was Ryuu Migari.' said Miyuki. 'Oh…I'm sorry, Miyuki.' said Yuki. 'No, it's okay. Ryuu, is out there. He just has to be found.' said Miyuki, looking into the distance.

Outside Cross Academy, there stood a boy. A rather young boy. Just about 18. A vampire. Being in the sun wasn't very good for him. He plucked up the courage to enter the front doors. He wanted to enrol. He would enrol. And in his mind, there was only one thought. _'I'm coming for you, Miyuki. I promise I'll be there this time.'_ It was undoubtedly, Ryuu Migari.

Miyuki watched Zero with careful eyes. She promised Yuki she would watch him until she came back. Zero stirred slightly. 'Mi…yu…ki…where's…Yu…ki…?' he asked slowly. 'Shh, Zero. She just left for a while. She'll be back. She told me she would.' replied Miyuki. Yuki came running up to Miyuki. 'Great news!' the both said in unison. 'You first, Miyuki.' said Yuki graciously. 'Zero's alive!' said Miyuki. Yuki teared up. 'He is…?' she stammered. 'How about you, Yuki?' said Miyuki. 'Miyuki. Ryuu is here and he wants to see you.'

Miyuki ran down the hallways. Ryuu was here? She ran to the Chairman's office and burst through the doors. It was Ryuu alright. Ryuu smiled at her. Miyuki ran into his arms, sobbing with all her might. The Chairman looked at this touching scene. 'Miyuki.' said Ryuu, still smiling. 'Ryuu, how…?' asked Miyuki. 'I found you here.' said Ryuu. 'I want you to meet my friends! Come, come!' said Miyuki, dragging Ryuu away.

'Come, come, Ryuu!' said Miyuki, bringing him to the nurse's office. 'Yuki-san! This is Ryuu! Ryuu, this is Yuki!' Yuki smiled. Before she knew it, Ryuu had bowed down low. 'It is of great pleasure to be in your presence, Princess.' said Ryuu. Miyuki didn't look shocked, though Yuki did. A lot. 'I am not a princess!' she protested. 'You mean she doesn't know?' said Ryuu, seemingly to thin air. Kaname appeared out of nowhere. 'No, she doesn't, Ryuu. How lovely to see you again. I haven't told her anything yet.' said Kaname, shaking Ryuu's hand firmly. 'Ryuu…how do you know Kaname?' asked Miyuki. 'We were friends.' said Ryuu. Miyuki looked at Kaname. 'Even if you're friends with Ryuu, I still don't like you, Kaname. After what you did to Kiryu-kun.' said Miyuki blandly. 'Kiryu? I know that name…hey, isn't that the Hunter family who killed your father?' wondered Ryuu out loud. 'It was Zero's father who did it! The one here is Kiryu Zero. He is as talented as his Hunter father and mother.' said Miyuki protectively. Even if Ryuu was her best friend, she stood up for what she believed in. Even if she was only eighteen. Miyuki walked off after a moment of silence.

Miyuki ran towards the ledge. She heard a voice in the distance. It was definitely male. She jumped over the ledge and onto the grass. 'No, Miyuki, wait!' Something in that voice made Miyuki stop. It wasn't Ryuu. It wasn't Kaname. 'Miyuki, where are you?' It was Ichijou. Miyuki looked up. She ran up the side of the wall and landed on the ledge. 'I'm here, Ichijou. Hello.' she said. 'Listen, everyone's been searching for you. We're all worried about you.' said Ichijou. 'Sorry.' said Miyuki. 'But I don't feel like talking about it.' 'You're talking to me.' said Ichijou matter of factly. Miyuki smiled. 'I know.' said Miyuki, and sprinted off again.

Miyuki ran through the open cafeteria. When Yuki saw her, she almost mistook her for Maria. Ichijou ran after her. But he wasn't trying to catch her this time. They were racing through the classes, trying to see who could find Aidou first. All the girls stared at them. Miyuki sprinted straight to the courtyard and suddenly stopped, her nose in the air again. 'Ichijou, wait. There's something wrong going on.' she said and sprinted off in the direction of the smell. Ichijou looked around and followed her.

There was a girl. She fell and hit her knee on the pavement. Miyuki ran to her. 'Excuse me. Are you hurt? Let me help you go to the nurse.' said Ichijou, ever the charmer. Miyuki and Ichijou led the girl to Yuki. 'Yuki, can you please help the girl? Blood…is not good.' said Miyuki. 'I understand.' said Yuki. When Yuki had ushered the girl in, she turned on Miyuki. 'So what WERE you two doing out there?' she asked. Miyuki and Ichijou turned to each other, their faces red. 'Uh…chasing.' said Miyuki shyly. 'Chasing.' repeated Yuki. Miyuki nodded. 'Sorry.' said Ichijou. 'Well, I do have to say this. Miyuki, I understand why you would want to chase down grassy hills because you are one with nature, but Ichijou, I just don't understand.' said Yuki matter-of-factly. 'Oh…um…I…uh…just wanted to join her because it seemed fun?' said Ichijou. 'Oh, that's why. Even I didn't know why he joined me.' said Miyuki happily.

Zero woke up again a few hours from then. 'Yuki?' he asked. 'No, it's me, Miyuki.' said Miyuki. 'I can call Yuki if you want.' 'Yeah…' murmured Zero. Miyuki ran off, calling Yuki's name. A while later, Yuki and Miyuki ran back. 'What was so important that you needed me to come immediately, Miyuki?' Yuki asked. 'Zero's conscious and he wants to talk to you.' replied Miyuki. Yuki walked into the room. 'Hello, Zero. Are you feeling better? That was quite a painful hit Kaname gave.' said Yuki. 'Yeah, I'm better, and I know that was painful.' replied Zero, grinning widely.

Miyuki left Zero and Yuki in the nurse's for a while. Even she knew they needed privacy. Instead, she decided to mull over the real answer of why Ichijou followed her racing down the hills when he knew it was wrong. It was definitely not because 'it seemed fun'. It had to be something else. So she thought. And thought. Eventually she came up with two reasons. He either really was telling the truth or he had nothing else to do. And honestly, she had no idea which was the truth. So she started thinking about something else. She wondered why Zero hated Kuran so much. It was probably because that they had the same interests, and mostly because he's a pureblood. She would ask him someday when he wasn't sick or at the brink of death. Suddenly she had an idea. It was probably because Zero was a natural born hunter. Kaname was his enemy, a pureblood vampire. At least, she thought it was.

**Crystal: Sorry...for not uploading earlier…  
>Yuki: You should be. You've been holding off for a while.<br>Crystal: Quiet, Yuki! Space. Need it.  
>Yuki: Alright.<br>Crystal: As I was saying, this chapter isn't a cliff-hanger. So it'll be a new day the next chapter. XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**YAYZ! CHAPTER 4! Oh, right.**

**No, I do not own Vampire Knight, even though I sure would want to.  
><strong>-

Miyuki closed her book with one hand. 'What do you need this time, Yuki?' she asked. 'Miyuki, I really don't believe what you said to Kaname was true.' sighed Yuki sadly. Miyuki smirked at her. 'Of course you don't. It's natural to deny things when it's embarrassing yet true.' she replied. Yuki blushed red. Miyuki smiled. 'You're just worried about your precious Kaname Kuran. Your idol, ever since you were five. Zero hated him, and you didn't understand why. Kuran's a pureblood, like my mother. My mother, the pureblood, killed his family, turned him, well, trying to turn him, into a Level E and took away his twin brother. He has every right to not trust Kuran.' she said. Yuki sighed. 'I know, but-' she began, but was cut off. 'Yuki, answer this. Just this before you judge me. Do you think your affection and extreme love for Kuran is clouding your judgement?' said Miyuki. Yuki diverted her gaze to her shoes. 'Be careful before you say those stupid things or someone might send you flying through the roof.' she said. **(BEST. FRUIT BASKET. QUOTE. EVER.)** Miyuki looked behind her. 'Hello, Kaname. Listen, Yuki, I'll see you later.' she said, smiling at Kaname's look of pure embarrassment. She sped off, leaving the two alone. If she didn't see what'd happened, Zero wouldn't use her as a witness.

Yori spun around. 'Yuki? Yuki, where are you?' she asked, suddenly bumping into Miyuki. 'Oh, sorry.' Miyuki said. She stepped to the side and ran off again. Yori sighed. Yuki was always missing these days. She ran off again.

Kaname smiled at Yuki. 'I do hope you understand.' he said. Yuki smiled and nodded. 'Yes, Kaname.' she said. 'Good.' Kaname replied. Yuki sped off to find Miyuki. She had some important things to tell her. 


	6. Chapter 5

**YAY! I don't own anything. XD I finally have POVs!**

(Miyuki's POV)  
>'Impossible.' I sighed.<br>'Nope!' he replied.  
>'You're not going to win this.' I said darkly.<br>'Oh, am I?' he asked sprightly.  
>'I will not let you beat me!' I demanded.<br>'Oh, but I have.' he replied, grinning.  
>'Let me repeat. Shut. Up.' I sighed.<br>'That I will do.' he replied.  
>POW.<br>'Ouch!' he sighed.  
>Zero and I were leaning over a chessboard, right after he said 'Check.' I sneaked out after class to play chess with him. It was awkward. All the guys were staring at us while we were doing it. 'Check…mate.' said Zero. 'Rematch!' I groaned, slamming my head on the back of my chair. 'Can't. You owe me a soda!' laughed Zero. Since I came here, it seems I've become better friends with Zero. He helped make me the way I am now. Takuma helped too! He helped me do homework. Study partner! Zero helped me become tougher. Example, he trained me. And Yuki, too! She helped me become nicer! Anyway, back to that day with the chessboard. 'I do not!' I cried. 'You won't drink it anyway! You'll give it to Yuki! Wasteful beggar!' 'Exactly. That's why I want it.' said Zero, grinning. I slammed my forehead against the chessboard. 'I hate you.' I said. 'I know.' he smiled.<p>

(Zero's POV)  
>It's sort of awkward that I became friends with Shizuka's daughter. After a while we were fine and then Yuki realized something. 'Zero, if Miyuki is Shizuka's daughter-she must have the same blood as her. And not to be a Level E, you must drink the blood of the person who turned you, right?' asked Yuki. 'I think so. Ask your precious Kaname if you really want to know.' I replied. 'That means-that if Miyuki lets you drink her blood, you wouldn't be a Level E!' Yuki cried. I smiled. 'That depends on whether she lets me, though.' I said. 'Of course she will!' replied Yuki.<p>

(Yuki's POV)  
>'No.'<br>'Why not?' I asked. 'Because he keeps beating me at chess.' Miyuki replied. 'He doesn't deserve anything.' 'But it's his birthday!' I sighed. **(A/N: Threw you off, huh?) **'I don't care.' Miyuki said. 'Come on! Please! Please!' I sobbed. Miyuki flipped her hair over her shoulder. 'Fine. What do you want?' Miyuki sighed. 'Let him drink your blood.' I said brightly. **(A/N: Back on the track again.) **Miyuki's eyes widened. 'WHAT?' she screamed.  
><strong>-<strong>

**Awkward…  
>Hehehehehe! Sorry for the late upload…would've uploaded yesterday if I hadn't spent 10 hours watching Charlie 10 hours on YouTube! <strong>

'**Chaaaaarrrrlieeeeee…Charrrrrrlllliieeeee…Chaaaarrrlieee…' GROAN!**


	7. Chapter 6

**No, I don't own VK. Though I would want to.**

(Miyuki's POV)  
>I am thoroughly freaked out. 'Sorry for shouting at you, but...excuse me?' I said to Yuki, really freaked out. 'Well…I don't want him to become a Level E…so I figured that you have the same blood as your mother, so…if you drink the blood of the person who turned you, you won't become a Level E…right?' asked Yuki. I put my hand up to stop her. 'I am not my mother.' I sighed. 'I know, but if you could help…please!' said Yuki desperately. I sighed. 'Yuki, you're not helping.' I said. 'PLEASE!' she shouted. I sighed again. 'Alright. I'll do it.' I said. She hugged me happily.<br>(Zero's POV)  
>As Yuki came in, I groaned. 'You asked her.' I said. 'I asked her.' she said. 'I knew it.' I groaned and slumped onto a chair. 'Why?' I asked. 'For you!' she smiled. Okay, what? "For you"? It's like one of those cheesy birthday cards-yet when she said it, it was fine. So what's special about her that cheesy birthday cards don't have? One, she's alive. Two, I don't really get cheesy birthday cards. 'Next time, don't go overboard.' I warned her. 'But I had to this time.' Yuki said. 'I care.' I smiled at her. So later that day, Miyuki came in. 'Zero, make sure you thank Yuki crazily when you're done. She literally forced me to do this, even though you beat me at chess so much.' she said. I smiled. 'You suck at chess.' I said. 'You've been playing for years! You're unfair, Kiryu-kun!' she complained. 'Shut up.' I sighed. 'Make this quick.' Miyuki said. As I leaned towards her, the door slammed shut. And there was a voice.<br>'Don't do this!'

**Sorry it's so short…but I felt I HAD to end it here!**


End file.
